Dr Greenthumb
by El Permanente
Summary: After a very stressfull fifth year Harry finds a way to keep his spirits on a HIGH level. can you guess how( Due to a huge case of writers block the rest of the story shall be held up a great deal of time please R&R open to suggestions 4 future)
1. Suspicious Letters

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

**Dr. Greenthumb**

Chapter 1. Suspicious Letters

"I'm worried about Harry Hermione" Ron told Hermione, who was visiting the Burrow for the summer.

"Me too Ron" Hermione answered, "But what can we do to help him, I mean Dumbledore specifically forbid us from going over to get him, saying that it would be better if we gave him his space."

"I understand that Hermione and I can understand that, but his last letter left me with a funny feeling in my stomach, I mean his writing was incredibly messy, and it made no sense at all, as if he has lost the ability to write in complete and coherent sentences. Also he just rambled on and on about, how good his sandwich tasted, that he felt like he hadn't eaten for a really long time or something."

"It was pretty much the same thing in the letter that he sent me; messy writing, incoherent sentences and he kept saying how hungry he was feeling. Ron do you think that all of these references to food are a cry for help, I mean the Durleys might be starving him again?"

Ron looked at his worried girlfriend, and couldn't help but smile; she looked so cute when she was worried. "Ok Hermione" he said at last, "To hell with what Dumbledore said; we're going to go get him out of there tonight. I'll be dead before I let Harry live that way, especially after what happened last year. I mean who knows something like this could push him over the edge and make him consider the unthinkable..." his voice drifted away not wanting to even say what he was thinking.

"You don't think he would do you Ron?" instantly understanding where he was going with that. Ron just looked at his shoes not wanting to answer that question. "I'm going to see if Fred and George will help us" he told Hermione, she nodded.

Their plan was simple enough they would simply go over to Number 4 Privit Drive at night by broom and bring Harry back. Unfortunately for the little group there were a few setbacks as it always happens when you think that you have the prefect plan. First Fred and George insisted on waiting a day longer so that they could prepare just in case they were to have a run in with Harry's famous uncle Vernon. Second they had an unexpected visit from Dumbledore, who brought someone else along with him, Cho Chang. Cho's arrival brought along a set of questions with is 1. Would she go along with the plan if she found out about it? 2. What her reaction be when she saw Harry at the house all of a sudden if they didn't tell her? 3. If they did tell her, would she go strait to Dumbledore and tell him? 4. Lastly, and most importantly what would Harry's reaction be when he saw Cho?

To their relief when Cho did find out she went along with it whole heartedly. Apparently after her parents joined the Order of The Phoenix, she learned what had happened to Harry at the end of the year, which had made her feel very guilty about how they had ended their relationship the previous year, in fact, the first chance she got, she had asked them how Harry had been doing that summer.

So that night after everybody had gone to bed a group of 6 people gathered outside by the Weasley's broom shed, the sixth person was Ginny who had caught them discussing the plan and insisted on being included in the rescue mission. "Alright everybody know what we have to do?" Ron asked the others who all nodded "let's review what we're all doing one more time, Ginny, Hermione?"

"We'll be keeping watch of his cousin, and his aunt and uncle's rooms," they answered.

"Good!" Ron answered Fred? George?"

"We'll be getting his trunk and the rest of his things from the cupboard" they answered.

"Cho?" Ron asked.

"I'll be keeping watch of the street and surrounding area in case of anything" she answered.

"Good" Ron said, "Let's get going" and with that they all took off.

A/N

Ok this is my very first fic and I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, all criticism and advice is appreciated very much. And I'm going to post the next chapter anyway even if you people don't really like it because I already have it typed out, but after that it will be up to you people whether or not I continue to write it.

El Permanente


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 2. The Rescue?**

As they off into the night sky, an air of anticipation seemed to take over the group. None of them spoke as they flew closer and closer to their destination. When they were about a few blocks away from the house, they began to smell a strange scent, that none could identify, had they been able to see properly in the dark, they would seen the distinct, clouds of smoke coming from the window of the smallest room of number 4 Privit Drive. As they flew closer, the smoke coming from the room no longer eluded them, and a state of panic came over the small group.

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed, "The house is on fire and it seems to have started in Harry's room!"

"Nooo!!!" Ron shouted as he flew at breakneck speed towards the house, adrenalin pumping through his body, "Just hold on Harry" he thought to himself "Don't be dead please don't be dead." Ron quickly placed a bubble head charm on himself, as he burst into the room expecting to break through the glass, but to his surprise and relief the window was wide open.

The rest of the group though temporarily stunned by Ron's sudden outburst of speed, and recklessness, were suddenly snapped out of their stupor as they heard a cry come from the inside of the house, instantly the sped off towards the window expecting the worst, that Ron had be harmed from the fire, or even worse in the minds of Ginny, and Cho, that Harry had been harmed badly by the fire, but nothing could have prepared them for what they witnessed as they entered the room.

(A/N sorry its so short but its really late and my head is about to explode along with my melted eyes if i don't get some sleep so anyway please review I just love Reviews, and in the next chapter i plan an telling what it is that harry is doing if you haven't guessed already, and i know that i said that it would be this one and then i would wait on your reviews but i figured why not write 3 chapters then wait so thats what i did thatnks again fro the reviews.

El permanente


	3. Up In Smoke

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 3. Up In Smoke**

Harry was sitting on the new beanbag chair that he had recently purchased with the money that he had been making from the small business that he had started, selling the products he had been growing inside his bedroom closet. In all truth when he began growing the plants whose seeds he had received from an odd looking wizard who was selling the seeds on platform 9 ¾'s...

**_(Flashback)_**

"Take special care of these son ..." the wizard had said, "When they grow these will be magical," handing the seeds to Harry who was surprised that this man had just given them to him then seeing a couple of aurors approach had run off.

In the bag of seeds, there was a piece of paper that read:

_**Stinky Purple Punch Plants**_

**_How to grow: 1.Keep in the dark... _**(_A/N Sorry even though this is an R rated story I don't feel it would be right to include these instructions as that would be wrong of me.)_

Harry read over the piece of paper a few times thinking to himself that he would probably never waste his time on growing plants of all things, and after placing them in his pocket.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

He exhaled, releasing a tasty smokescreen as he went over the events of the last month and a half.

**(FLASHBACK)**

He forgot all about the seeds until a few days later that summer when his regret, and guilt about the death of his godfather had become almost too much to bear. Seeing the seeds, he remembered what one of the healers at St. Mungos had said about letting the long-term patients take care of plants saying that it helped them in their recovery. That's when he had decided to plant the seeds. Little did Harry know that the old man really had meant that the seeds plants were magical, ok maybe not in the way of having magic powers like spells and stuff but they had other qualities that some, mainly in the non-magical community would call magical. Harry had had no idea what he was growing, that is until his cousin Dudley had caught him in the closet and recognized the plants that Harry was growing, (As it turned out his cousin was very learned about that sort of thing being a user himself.)

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

what surprised Harry more than anything wasn't that his cousin had threatened to tell his aunt, and uncle, but that his cousin had suggested that Harry start the business, and offered to be his hired muscle as long as Harry paid him 10 of the profits, Harry finally accepted, and from then on he was known as Dr. Greenthumb to the adolescents of the surrounding area. Not long after agreeing to Dudley's terms, that Harry, in the words of the famous rap group Cypress Hill "Took a Hit from the Bong" and he had to admit that the effects were better for driving away the melancholy that just growing the plants, and the money that he was making was a nice little perk as well. Dudley also proved dead useful, not only did he get Harry out of a few tight spots over the summer, bringing clients from outside the surrounding neibour hood; he also was able to get other people growing for Harry, in order for him to be able to keep up with the demands of his clients, that was another thing, in a short while, his list had grown from a few people, to a sunning 150 people in incredibly short period of time, which was more or less that 2 months. Harry glanced at the other beanbag chair, which was currently holding up his cousin, and bodyguard. "Dudley you made sure to seal the door right? You don't want the smoke to go out into the hall; I mean we are trying to hot-box this room after all."

"Don't worry l'll cuz, I took care of it mum and dad won't be on to us because we pumping the sound system so they think that I'm training in tha room right now." (Dudley had become one of those kids who thought that he was black, even though he was one of the most pasty kids on the block.)

"So when do you have to go back to school cuz?" his cousin asked him.

"You know..." Harry answered releasing another veil of smoke from his mouth, "one of these days I guess, I'm not really sure, I mean I've been so busy with the last minute orders from all the clients who have to go back to school soon that I haven't really had time to talk to my other friends."

"Well Harry I think that we are going to have to end this session a little earlier than we planned because I gotta leave fo school tomora, ya hear me brotha?"

"Cool, cool I should probably write to my peeps anywho" Harry answered imitating Dudley's fake accent. Take care bro Dudley answered and he opened the window, but as he did he lost his balance and fell back onto the chair with a thud, both he and Harry started to laugh at what had just happened. "You know I think maybe I should wait here for a bit" Dudley said between tangents of laughter. He sat down on the small couch that was now in Harry's room. He reached over and turned up the music, making their ribcages and lungs with the sub-woofer. Suddenly they heard a cry from outside the window; Harry felt sure that he knew that voice from somewhere, but he wasn't sure of where that somewhere was; so instead of worrying he let the sub-woofer's vibes go through him.

_Ron's P.O.V._

As Ron neared the window he felt an incredible force that seemed to rattle everything from his ear drums, to his ribs in the back ground he could hear something that sounded like music; the person who was on the recording wasn't even singing but it seemed like he was reciting something, as he got nearer he started to be able to make out what they were saying and it was something like:

"**_Hello my name is Dr. Greenthumb  
I'd like to tell you just where I'm from  
In the hills where the trees grow wild with weed fields  
The fucking pigs with shields holding the blue steels  
Greenhouse effect with the weed connect  
(Doctor) DEA can't keep Greenthumb in check (Doctor!)  
HPS, God Bless the whole crop  
Please God, don't let me see no cops  
Trunkload, ready to hit the highway  
Don't let the eye in the sky fly my way  
or we gonna have big trouble, that's no shit  
Can't be growin without no permit  
but fuck that, I study the 215 trip  
That way when they come they can suck my dick  
Weed can't grow without attention  
Hello my name is Dr. Greenthumb."_**

After that final bit that, a base boost came through the atmosphere. The blast caught Ron off guard causing him to go off course just enough for his broom to come in contact with the window sill and send him flying through the air into the room. He looked up dazed when he realized that for some reason there was no heat from a fire anywhere also that the smoke seemed to be not so thick inside the room; in-fact the smoke had a very sweet smell. He finally realized that he was at that moment he was lying on something or somebody who was sort of squishy but hard in some places. The person pushed him to the floor causing Ron to cry out in surprise, he stood up, and looked up. When the rest of the group arrived they were surprised to see a stunned looking Ron on the floor rubbing his behind the looked up and on the couch they saw a partially surprised, partially amused and partially angry looking Dudley cracking his knuckles. Apparently Ron had flown right through the window and landed on Dudley, who had pushed him off. "Look he said loudly at Ron I don't care who you are how much you are willing to buy, or how much cash your willing to spend, but climbing into the window and attacking me is not gonna get you anything but an ass kicking from me." Dudley said angrily.

"Wait just a sec" George said to Harry's cousin "This isn't your room mate, we're here to see Harry now I don't care about who the hell you think you are but this is Harry's room not your so piss off and go fetch him no matter what cruel and degrading task you've got him doing." Suddenly another base boost from the woofer came knocking the all off their guard temporarily, while another of the recited verse came:

"**_The very first time I hit the weed I was young  
Coughin up a lung, high strung, back in '81  
Goin to school, hittin the buddah behind the bleachers  
Comin to class high, sellin the lye to the teachers  
Nickel bag, nickel bag, dime to a nickel  
Sellin joints to the honeys suck it like an icicle  
Others wanted the 40 but I wanted the weed  
While everybody was runnin out, I was plantin my seeds  
Homegrown, backyard boogie, I'm still stoned  
Got my weed plants taller than your telephone's corner  
I can remember when I could only get sess in those days  
Now I'm rockin that chocolate thai, skunk and the haze  
Roll a fat one, pass it to the left don't front  
But I hate it when they don't take the seeds out the blunt  
A bunch of blunt-rollers are like rookies on the field  
Spillin the weed plant fuckin dookies with no skill  
I should write a book, how to roll it then pass it  
Light it, grow it, sell it and then divide it  
Mr. Greenthumb, Dr. Weed, I proceed to give the herb man what they need  
True indeed, blow your fuckin smoke up in the sky  
And get high with your bong or your philly or dutchess give me a light."_**

"What is this garbage?" Fred exclaimed

"It's a type of muggle music, that they call Rap..." Hermione answered "Its recently become very popular with the muggle youth and the adults hate it, and I can't help but agree with them, I actually think that this poor excuse for music is nothing but garbage."

"You know Hermione I don't think I've ever heard you be so critical of anything since you left the Divination class room back in the third year." An amused voice behind them said. They all spun around to find a smiling Harry looking at them releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

_**A/N**_

_**Ok everybody that's chapter three hope you all enjoyed it, I tried to make this one longer than the other two hope it worked out well for ya. (The first set of lyrics were from the song "Dr. Greenthumb" by Cypress Hill, and the second set was from the song "High Times" also by Cypress Hill)**_


	4. Sting

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 4. Sting**

"You know Hermione I don't think I've ever heard you be so critical of anything since you left the Divination class room back in the third year." An amused voice behind them said. They all spun around to find a smiling Harry looking at them releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth. Everyone in the room sat there not to sure what to do, meanwhile Dudley was taking advantage of their shock and grabbing a baseball bat that was sitting nearby. "It's alright Dudley, that won't be necessary" Harry told his cousin, "These are friends from school not clients" Dudley looked from Harry to the small party standing by the window, in fact there seemed to be a battle going on inside his head, finally after what seemed like an eternity the sensible part of Dudley's mind seemed to kick in, "alright cuz, if you say so" he said as he put the bat down. "Thanks Dud, you can go now I'll be alright" Dudley gave Harry a nod and made his exit from the room.

"Harry when did you start smoking?" Hermione asked. Ignoring the question Harry stood up and walked behind the desk on the far side of the room and sat down on the office chair, putting the blunt down in the ash tray his mood then went from laid back to business-like.

"So" he asked the party, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from my favourite people in the world?" Hermione was about to answer his question when she was silenced by another blast came from the sub-woofer:

_**I want to get high - so high!**_

_**I want to get high - so high!**_

_**I want to get high - so high!**_

_**I want to get high - so high!**_

_**Well that's the funk elastic, the blunt I twist it**_

_**The slamafied, (buddafied) funk on your discus**_

_**Oh, what you messed with, you got to bare witness**_

_**Catch a ho and another ho Merry Christmas**_

_**Yes I smoke shit, straight off the roach clip**_

_**I roach it roll the blunt at once to approach it**_

_**Forward motion make you sway like the ocean**_

_**The herb is more than just a powerful potion**_

_**What's the commotion, yo I'm not joking around**_

_**People learning about, what they're smoking**_

_**My oven is on high, when I roast the quail**_

_**Tell Bill Clinton to go and inhale**_

_**Exhale, now you felt the funk of the power**_

**_Now feel the effects..._**

_**I want to get high - so high!**_

_**I want to get high - so high!**_

_**I want to get high - so high!**_

**_I want to get high - so high!..._**

"Harry do you mind turning that down!?" Hermione said to him in a voice that seemed to be dripping with an emotion that Harry could not identify in his present state of mind but decided that it was better to do as she asked less that tone warned of a lecture of some kind from Hermione, he reached to where his feet were and grabbed a remote from the surface of the desk and pointed at the top right corner of the room, all of the Weasleys who had no idea what the remote did looked at it with terror drawing their wands and trying to find cover anywhere they could in the small room, when he saw this Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing nearly choking on the smoke that he currently held in his lungs. As Harry started to explain to them what the remote was another person flew into the window and with amazing agility jumped off their broom, Harry had to make a double take when he realized who it was, Cho Chang. She hadn't seen Harry yet but she had an air of urgency about her "Trouble You Guys!" Cho said to the group.

"What is it Ron asked looking worriedly?"

"Muggle Police they were talking to Harry's aunt and uncle, they were saying something about a warrant..."

_**Cho's POV**_

While everybody had shot off at the last minute Cho had stopped her broom, her Ravenclaw mind making her use rational, and instead of flying into the room she went off and did as they had planned, she watched the street from the roof of the house. As Cho looked down on the street it gave her an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach, the houses all looked perfect, not a blade of grass out of place, not a single piece of litter anywhere on the street, also the silence that rested on number 4 Privit Drive was unsettling, it was as if a silencing spell had been placed on the whole street. Cho decided to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach and lay down on her chest watching the street. Something just didn't feel right she stole a glance at the watch on her wrist the others had been inside the house for a long time now, too long in fact the operation that was only supposed to take ten minutes tops, had already gone on about twenty.

Cho suddenly became aware of something disturbing the peace though it wasn't instantly noticeable, gradually the sound came to her ears, the sound was a strange one but she instantly recognized it as the sound that the muggle police's vehicles made. No sooner had she recognized what the sound was, about four of the vehicles came down the street with strange flashing lights in the tops. The vehicles pulled up to the house and, five policemen stepped from inside of each of them from inside of each, they walked up to the front door. Cho instantly realized that what she was witnessing couldn't mean anything good she heard one of the officials say something about a warrant to search the premises to Harry's aunt and uncle but nothing more as she flew to the back to warn the others.

She noticed that the smoke was no longer billowing out of the window in thick clouds; in fact it was barely visible now. She flew inside the window skilfully jumping off of her broom as she entered the small room she looked around the room quickly taking in her surroundings and she saw that everybody was there "Trouble guys..."

_**Regular POV**_

"Shit!" Harry cried out, he had gone from being laid back and relaxed, to desperate, they watched in amazement as Harry began rushing around spraying a liquid out of a bottle whose label read Fabreez, at the same time he was dripping liquid from a small bottle that had been in his pocket into his eyes from downstairs sounds could be heard and it sounded like a group of people were coming up the stairs, by this point Harry had run into his closet and come out with three plants in his arms, his firebolt, and his invisibility cloak which he threw over himself as he flew out the window. Deciding that it wouldn't be very easy to explain what five adolescents who nobody knew were doing there, the rest followed suit flying after Harry through the window. As the small group flew out the window, despite all the noise around them they couldn't help but hear laughter from an invisible source ahead of them somewhere, "I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT HE FINDS SO HUMOROUS ABOUT THIS SITUATION." Ron shouted to the rest as they just barely avoided the searchlight from the police chopper that was flying around the premises. They all ascended to a height above that of the helicopter from there they looked down upon the scene below which could only be described as chaos. Ron looked at Hermione "What's a Search Warrant?" he asked her, the others looked at her with questioning expressions on their faces.

"In the Muggle world the authorities don't have the right to just raid any house like they do in the wizerding before the are allowed to proceed with the search of a person's home, or property the need to receive permission from the justice system, so in short, a search warrant is a warrant giving legal authorization for a search of the subjects property" As Hermione finished her statement, an idea cam into Cho's head

"Hey, guys, do you think that Harry's strange behaviour could have anything to do with those plants that he was holding when he flew out of the room?"

"The plants?, you really think so Cho?" Ron asked "I mean what could be so special about some plants?"

"Well think about it Ron..." Cho said "of all the things that he could have grabbed, for example, his Owl Hedwig's cage, or his school books etc., he went for the plants, never mind the fact that he grabbed three of them"

"You know what's been bothering me?..." Ginny interrupted Cho "the last time I checked Harry didn't get along with his cousin at all, in fact his cousin used to make his life miserable, but now its like his cousin was actually looking out for him, like when we were there he was acting like Harry's equivalent of Crabbe, and Goyle."

"That's it" Hermione exclaimed making the others jump.

"What's it?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Fred and George said at the same time, "since we obviously aren't going to find Harry tonight because got his invisibility cloak on and he's on a broom that can out fly ours with the greatest of ease, to get to Harry, and find out what he's been up to we need to get some info from our favourite muggle test subject" the twins finished saying this with looks on their faces that could be described as nothing short of evil.

"I see!" said Cho, "Once everything calms down, down there..." she pointed to the chaotic scene below them "we go and interrogate Harry's dear cousin?"

"Exactly!" Fred and George said simultaneously, "oh this is going to be so much fun" the two said with pure glee and anticipation dripping from their voices.

A/N: Ok people hope you like the new chapter, I'm working on making my chapters longer, because I felt that the last three were rather short. Anywho I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update sooner this time, enjoy and please read and review because I've gotten like no reviews from the last 2 chapters, as for the reviews that have received: **Joge6,**** The Phoenix King, **thank you very much and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. the song in this chapter is "I wanna Get High" by Cypress Hill (For those of you who havn't guessed, I'm a huge fan of theirs)

El Permanente


	5. Hit The Floor pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the title

**Chapter 5 Hit The Floor**

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over his head as he flew out the window holding onto his broom with his knees. As far as flying a broom while ripped out of his tree went, for Harry this was a first, but he made a mental note to himself to remember to try this again under different circumstances, where he wasn't holding onto three pots of Ganga with one arm, his broom with the other arm, and his cloak with his teeth, the experience was so amazing that Harry couldn't help but release the laugh that escaped from inside him, in fact it was the first real; joyful relieving laugh that he'd had for a very long time, even if he was sharing it with himself, it was as if by letting this laugh out, he felt a couple hundred tonnes lighter, at the moment, there was no Voldemort, no Dursleys, no responsibilities, he wasn't an orphan he was free.

He started looking for a place where he could touch down, and gather his thoughts and not be in danger of being caught. Finally after scanning the area for a few minutes, he saw the park that he had hung out at all of the previous summer. The police chopper was still patrolling the area so Harry decided to keep the cloak on rather than run the risk of being found by the authorities, he did after all have three enormous plants of some particularly strong and illegal substance on his person and if he were to be found with them in his possession, he would be in more than just a little trouble. The question still remained; where in the hell could he go, and find sanctuary, from the authorities? At this point another thought came over him, what if one of Voldemorts followers was to find him. Harry decided that it was best to lie low, but in the home of a family who had the ability to do magic, where he would be safe. And the only place that he could think of at the moment was with the family of his best friend Ron Weasley, even though that would mean going back to a place that was filled with the problems that he had been escaping from all summer, also it would mean facing his destiny.

Harry started scanning the sky for any sign of his friends it seemed that with the passing of his high, a feeling of desperation had set into him, he didn't know how to get to The Burrow from his current in order to get there he would have to follow them back, that's when another thought hit him; _"What if they weren't staying at the Burrow? What would he do if they were staying at 12 Grimmauld-Place?"_ In the end Harry decided to through caution to the winds deciding that it did not matter where they went but that wherever they went, he would be safe there. After scanning the sky a few more times he finally spotted them high above the action that was occurring near the Dursley's home. Harry shrunk the plants and placed them both in a small bag that he placed in his pocket which allowed him to hold onto his broom with both hands. Keeping the cloak on he flew up to where his friends where hovering, deciding the he would be better off just tailing them instead of making his presence known right away which would only lead to a mid-air inquisition.

As Harry reached the group he couldn't help but notice the evil looks on the faces of Fred and George, the looks made it look like they were waiting for something that would carry the same significance as Christmas coming a whole three months early, they made him feel if anything more uneasy than he had been at the thought of finding the Burrow without all of their help. At almost the same time another question surfaced in Harry's mind, _"What the hell was she doing here with them?"_ in all truth Harry hadn't even realized that Cho, was Cho; in fact he had been more preoccupied by what the last person who had flown through his window had been saying than who they had been. As if he hadn't had enough on his mind, the revelation that Cho Chang was among those people in the party that had arrived at number 4 Privit Drive, brought a wave of confusion into Harry's head in the form of questions; brain twisting questions and at the top of that list of questions were:

_1) Why was she there? _

_2) Why were Ron and Hermione not ripping her to shreds after what had happened the previous year?_

_3) How did he himself feel about her and her him?_

_**Rescue Party's POV**_

The scene below the group was finally starting to settle down, the muggle police had started to leave. Ron noticed a group of police officers carrying something as they were leaving the house, he quickly pulled out the omnioculars that Harry had bought him when they had gone to the Quidditch World Cup, and started to survey the officers and what they were carrying. Ron did a double take, from the looks of it; Harry's closet had contained more than just the three plants that he had grabbed, because the police officers were carrying what looked like a whole forest of the suspicious looking plants. "Hey Mione what do you make of this?" Ron asked Hermione passing the omnioculars to her while pointing at the line of police officers who were carrying the plants out of the house. Hermione looked down and let out a cry. None of the others were sure what the cry meant; they all looked at her with confusion written all over their faces, well confusion and evil on the twins, but confusion none the less. "Ron you thought that the line that was carrying all those plants was weird? Well then how about the invisible force that seems to be summoning them out of the truck and making them disappear into thin air?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron asked her his confusion very evident by the sound of his voice as he took the omnioculars back from her.

"What I'm talking about…" Hermione said as if she were explaining something to a very slow minded child, "Is that I think that I have figured out what Harry's been up to and also where he is at this very moment" she finished talking in a very matter of fact way. Ron looked down at the scene again he instantly saw what Hermione had been talking about. A policeman would place one of the potted plants into the van and as soon as his back was turned, three plants would float out of the truck and once they reached a certain height above the ground it was as if the would vanish into thin air. He turned to Hermione again "So how do you suppose that Harry is doing it? I mean he isn't supposed to do magic out of school right? And if he was he would have been receiving a notice from the Ministry wouldn't he?" Hermione was about to answer but three annoyed voice behind her cut her off,

"Seriously Ron do you ever listen to what mom and dad say?" it was Ginny, and the twins "Don't you remember them telling us that Harry had been granted permission to do magic out of school by the M.O.M. (Ministry of Magic) this summer because of the threat of Voldemort, which would mean that he would need magic in order to protect himself if he was attacked" they finished. Ron stayed silent looking down in shame at having forgotten.

"So what do we do now?" Cho, who again had been silent for quite a while "Hermione didn't you say that you had figured out what it was that Harry had been up to, well what is it?"

"I'm not going to say anything just yet until I'm absolutely sure about my hypothesis but for the moment I think we should wait and see what happens" just as she finished saying this there was a cry from the Officials below, they had finally noticed that what they had loaded onto the truck had gone missing, and as the took a closer look with the omnioculars they quickly saw that there were no plants remaining in the back of the truck. Movement out of the corner of her eye showed her the very last plant fling up to its unseen owner. "Ok you guys where that plant disappears is where Harry is. When it disappears we storm that spot as quickly and quietly as possible" Hermione told the rest who simply nodded to show that they understood. The group watched as the small tree continued to rise. Without warning it simply vanished into this air; "There; go!" Hermione gave the order and the group set off flying as fast as they could towards the last spot they had seen the plant.

_**Harry's POV**_

A few minutes after reaching the group something in the now calming scene below caught Harry's eye there were 3 policemen carting the rest of the plants that he had left in his closet. Inside of his closet, was where Harry kept the plants that had been grown from the original seeds that had been in his possession; The funny thing was that his closet had begun to look like a miniature rainforest due to the height that the plants had reached, in all truth Dudley and Harry had been discussing the moving from the closet into greenhouse that they were going to build, but because the idea had only hit them close to the end of summer, the combination of the last minute orders from their clients before the went back to school, and dealing with the problem of what they were going to do with the plants when they both went back to school. When Harry had run into the closet the plants that he had grabbed were the two smallest plants that resided in his closet. The original plants that Harry had grown, had given seeds that he and Dudley had collected eagerly expecting the same quality product; perhaps it was that the growing environment had changed, perhaps there had been a variation of some kind during the growing processes of the plants but the new plants, though they had matured successfully enough, had not been as potent as the crops from the originals. It was for this reason and this reason alone that Harry risked retrieving the plants from the back of the police vehicle, they were the most valuable. At the time that the problems began to be noticed, Harry had only one seed from the original batch left thinking farther ahead than he had all summer, Harry had kept the seed separate from the new ones that had been collected, so as to compare them at a later time with the new seeds, in order to possibly discover the difference between them.

It was just as Harry was summoning the final plant that the muggle officials seemed to notice what was going on. Ignoring the cry from the officer below him, focusing on making the plant rise up to him more quickly, when the plant was finally within his reach, Harry grabbed it and brought it underneath the cloak hiding it as best he could. Harry had just shrunk the plant and placed it in his pocket when something or someone rather; flew into him from the left side causing them both to fall off there brooms.

**_(A/N: Ok people I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as possible for those of you who reviewed the last one I would like to say thank you very much, you all know who you are. This chapter took me much longer to write than the last one because for some reason I just could not get into a rhythm when writing it. Anyway hopefully the next chapter won't be as hard to write and will be up sooner than this one. _**

_**Please R&R Thanx;**_

_**El Permanente)**_


	6. Hit The Floor Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the title

**Chapter 6 Hit The Floor pt. 2**

It was a good thing that Harry had been quite high off the ground because the distance was sufficient for him to summon his broom to him and fly after the person who was now free falling the distance of what appeared to be about fifty to sixty feet above the ground. In a split second Harry's seeker instincts came into play and he dove down after the falling person. As Harry drew nearer to the person, he realized that he would have to let go of his broom to catch them. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry started to slightly curve his descent so that he would not need to change his trajectory so drastically after catching the fallen person. Flying towards where they would be Harry timed his approach just right catching the person a mere five feet above the ground. As if realizing that they had been saved who ever it was instinctively threw their arms out accidentally smacking him in the face before they finally threw their arms around his neck, but the smack was enough to cause Harry to momentarily loose his balance due to his lack of arms holding onto his broom. Harry brought his left arm back to his broom as quickly as he could but it was not quick enough the loss of balance at such a low altitude caused them to fly strait into the ground at breakneck speed.

_**Cho's POV**_

Even though she didn't have the fastest broom of the lot Cho pulled ahead of everyone else, after playing seeker all her life focusing on that one spot was not much more difficult that focusing on the golden snitch in quidditch. Focusing on a golden ball and an invisible person as it turned out had one big difference, and that difference just happened to be something called depth perception. Cho suddenly found herself coming in contact with something very solid in mid air. The collision caused her broom to pivot in mid air and with her body's momentum she flew off her broom and began to plummet towards the ground. Because of the mid air turn her back was facing the ground as she fell which made her feel as if she had been falling forever, she closed her eyes expecting at any moment to come into contact with the hard ground. It was at this point in time that she came into contact with what she believed to be the ground. At first, Cho thought that she was dead; she didn't truly feel any kind of pain at all. It was at this point in time that she opened her eyes and realized that she was being held up in the air by some invisible force. Without thinking Cho reached out into the thin air trying to grab onto something, anything that would make her feel more secure. As Cho threw her hands out, the back of one of them seemed to come into contact with something hard, the contact caused whatever it was to lose control as they suddenly began to plummet towards the earth.

_**Regular POV**_

"Cho! Cho! Can You Hear Me?" Cho's eyes opened to the scene of a worried looking Hermione, who appeared to be leaning over her.

"Yeah Hermione I'm ok now if its alright with you, do you mind not yelling, I think I just went deaf in the right ear" Cho answered with a grin on her face, she made to get up but stumbled back to the ground.

"Did you catch the licence plate number of that truck that just flattened you?" Fred asked as he attempted to help her up off the ground, but after a few failed attempts, it soon became obvious that Cho wouldn't be able to stand on her own.

"What I'd like to know is how you even survived the fall from that high up?" a frustrated George voiced.

"And what caused you to fall off in the first place?" Ron chorused

"Well really Ronald I would have thought that would have been simple" Hermione answered in an annoyed tone "There can be only one explanation for that; because Harry was invisible our depth perception was totally thrown off so Cho must have collided with him in mid air-

It was at this moment that Cho interrupted Hermione "Hermione! Harry when I ran into him, it felt like fell off his broom as well I'm sure of it!"

"So that means that he should be somewhere nearby if he fell off too and from the-

Again Hermione was interrupted but this time it was by the exclamation made by Ginny who had just tripped over something

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed as he rushed over to her "are you ok?"

"Ron would you get off and give me some room to breath please? Its not like I'm fatally wounded or something I only tripped that's all" Ginny answered struggling to get out of her brothers hug. Once Ron had let her go Ginny stood up and looked to where she had tripped, "That's Odd!" she commented.

"What's odd?" Cho asked

"I could have sworn when I tripped that I tripped over some huge rock or log or something, but there's nothing there; you don't think- but Ginny never finished her sentence because Hermione and Ron had streaked over to where Ginny had been pointing followed closely by the other two, who in their rush had let Cho fall back to the ground in a rather ungracious form. They had preceded to dog-pile the spot that Ginny had referred to and soon a triumphant "Gotcha!" was heard from Hermione as the rest began to grope the surrounding area as if trying to grab some invisible item.

It was Ron who finally seemed to find what it was that they were all looking for and when he did he seemed determined to pin it down on the ground. "It's him Hermione" Ron proclaimed "but I'm still trying to find the hem of the cloak"

"Already found it Ron" she pulled off the cloak to reveal and unconscious Harry lying on hid back.

_**Harry's POV**_

When Harry woke he found himself in his bed in his room at Privit Drive. He felt around his bedside till he found his glasses when he put them on he was surprised to see his friends lying on the floor of his room. Someone had obviously conjured sleeping bags for the whole group because he had never seen those in his aunt's collection, or so many sleeping bags in general.

"Ah I see you've joined us once again, you gave us quite a scare for a while there you know?"

The voice had startled Harry to such a degree that he very nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked beside him and was even more startled to see Albus Dumbledore sitting next to him. Harry mentally slapped himself for not noticing the figure blocking some of the light coming from the window.

"How long have I been out of it for?"

"Harry it has been about two days since the whole incident" the old man answered. They were both startled when Ron suddenly snorted loudly and rolled over in his sleep. "I swear that Mr. Weasely here could most likely sleep through a Hurricane and drown it out at the same time" the old man commented his eyes twinkling like crazy. Harry couldn't help but grin. The old mans gaze shifted back to the group sleeping on the floor "You know they all refused to leave your side this whole time, especially three particularly lovely young ladies" Dumbledore mentioned his grin growing bigger, and his eyes twinkling even more.

Harry suddenly had a thought come to his mind, "Sir how is it that we are in my aunt and uncle's house. I would have thought that they would be even less likely to let me stay here after what happened the other night?" Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lost they're twinkle and became very serious again.

"Before I get into that, I wonder if you would care to explain the reason for the whole incident of the other night."

**_A/N Ok People here's another chapter, hope you enjoy reading it. I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, and also the long time between updates._**

**_To all the people who reviewed the last chapter I thank you dearly and hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Please, Please, Please, Read and Review_**

_**Enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to update sooner next time;**_

_**El Permanente **_


End file.
